Kitsungen
by Clarence Hikari
Summary: Kitsune fox & ningen human. Kitsungen half human, half fox. No... this does not mean Kurama but someone else... The YYH gang has set off to find the Eye Crystal thief but little do they know that the thief is right under their nose.
1. The Mission

This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. It might be a bit out of character since I just read a couple of books only… the last few books actually… Anyways, I hope u all enjoy reading it. Pls do review, k? Thx!!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH --;;

**Chapter 1 – The Mission**

Inside the Hall of Judgement, Koenma was sitting at his table signing documents as usual. Everything was quiet. Koenma sighed. Things were beginning to become plain boring. It had already been 3 months since the last time the Reikai Tentei had been summoned. Not that it was a bad thing, it was just too peaceful and too boring. Koenma sighed again.

Suddenly, the doors were thrown opened and a demon ran in.

Annoyed by this sudden intrusion, Koenma said angrily, "What is it now? Can't you just knock before you come in or do I have to teach you manners! "

"I am so sorry, Koenma-sama. I shall not do it again but I have urgent news…" the demon said and whispered something into Koenma's ears.

""What??!!" Koenma screamed. "The Eye Crystal has been stolen!!!! How can this be? Summon Botan immediately!"

Koenma's eyes followed the demon as it bowed to him and exited the hall to carry out his orders. Koenma sighed. Looks like he was going to be seeing the Reikai Tentei again. This time however, it wouldn't be just a casual visit but a serious matter.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama and Hiei were on their way to Yusuke's house.

"It's been a while since we were called. It was so sudden, don't you think so?" Kurama said casually.

"Hn," Hiei replied.

"I wonder what they want us to do now… Makes me quite curious. What about you, Hiei?"

"Whatever… kitsune."

"Aw…Come on, Hiei. Why don't you just stop being so cold."

"Hn!"

"Why don't you… Hey! Isn't that a new ice-cream shop?" Kurama said as he pointed toward the front.

Hiei's eyes followed the direction to where Kurama was pointing and saw a shop. A big sign with the words "Yume Ice-cream Parlour" hung at the top of the shop. "Dream Ice-cream Parlour? Yup, that's a new shop. Let's go in." Without waiting for an answer from Kurama, Hiei entered the shop.

"Welcome to Yume Ice-cream Parlour. How can I help you?" a voice said as Hiei entered.

Hiei looked at the source of the voice. He saw a guy about 15 years old in a waiter uniform smiling at him. "Umm… Give me one minute…"

Just then, Kurama entered the shop.

"Welcome to Yume Ice-cream Parlour. How may I help you?" the guy greeted again.

Kurama smiled at the waiter. "Is this a new shop?" he asked.

"Yes, we just opened today," the guy replied. "To celebrate our opening day, all ice-cream sold here today are now 50 off. "

Hiei's eyes widen. "50 discount…" he mumbled. Hiei looked at Kurama expectantly. "Kitsune… onegai."

"Hai… I guess I'll buy some for the rest too," Kurama said.

Ten minutes later, Kurama and Hiei stepped out of Yume Ice-cream Parlour, with both hands carrying tubs and tubs of ice-cream.

"Hiei…" Kurama said.

"Nani?" Hiei replied.

"I can't believe YOU spent so much of MY money on ice-cream," Kurama complained. "Since when did you learn how to spend Ningenkai's money?"

"… Thanks… " Hiei mumbled.

"I didn't hear that. What did you say again?" Kurama smiled "innocently".

"Don't lie to me, kitsune. I know you heard that."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Yume Ice Cream Parlour, the waiter was busy refilling a red coloured ice-cream at the counter. He smiled. "Today's been a busy day. So many customers…"

"Chris, have you refilled the Sourly Strawberry ice-cream?" a voice called from inside.

"Yes, mum. I'm doing it now," Chris replied.

"Great! Thanks for taking care of the counter for me," Chris's mum replied as she came out from the back room.

"No problem, mum." Chris smiled. His eyes turn to look at the door. _That short guy earlier is no ningen. I wonder what he is doing in Ningenkai…_ Chris thought. Just then, a girl entered the shop. Chris smiled and said, "Welcome to Yume Ice-cream Parlour. How can I help you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Kurama and Hiei? They're late!" Yusuke complained. "It's unlike both of them to be late considering that they're always punctual."

"Chill out, would you? They're only 5 minutes late. Stop complaining," Kuwabara retorted. "They're probably at the door right now."

The door slid opened. "Sorry we're late," Kurama said as he stepped in.

Kuwabara gave Yusuke the "I told you so" look. Yusuke scowled. "Where is Hiei?"

"Oh… Hiei is putting the ice-cream in the freezer," Kurama said casually.

Seeing Yusuke's puzzled face, he explained to the group about the diversion to the new ice-cream shop on their way here. By the time Hiei came back, Kurama had just finish his explaination.

Kuwabara grinned, "I didn't know shortie here likes ice-cream."

In a flash, Hiei's sword was out and the tip was already touching Kuwabara's neck. "Repeat that," Hiei threaten.

"Stop that, you two. I didn't call you all here to start a fight," Koenma said.

Hiei's sword returned to its sheath. "What did you call us for?" he asked.

Koenma took a deep breath. "I called you all here because I have a mission for you all. Yesterday, the Eye Crystal was stolen."

"So?" Yusuke asked.

"… I want the Reikai Tentei to recover the Eye Crystal. It looks like this," Koenma said as he held up a photograph. A ten-pointed star shaped crystal was in the photograph. The crystal was as black as soot and each of its ten pointed tips were gold in colour. "The Eye Crystal gives the wearer the ability to pinpoint the location of anything and anyone. In the wrong hands, it can be extremely dangerous."

"Don't you all know how to keep it safe?" Kuwabara chided.

Koenma glared at Kuwabara. "Don't tell me how to do my job. The Eye Crystal was kept in a high-security vault. I don't know how it was stolen. Only someone as skilled as Youko could have stolen it." Koenma looked at Kurama seriously, "you didn't steal it, did you?"

Kurama shook his head, "nope."

Koenma looked at the gang, "your job is to find the Eye Crystal and recover it. The crystal is as big as a football. Good luck guys."


	2. Chris

I don't own YYH. Sigh… Anyways, the story is going to be getting more interesting soon.

**Chapter 2- Chris**

Yusuke's class was in a buzz. The class had heard that there was going to be a new classmate. Everyone was talking about it.

"Do you think it'll be a female or a male?" says one girl.

"Hopefully a male. Our class is so under populated with cute guys," says another girl.

Meanwhile, at another corner, a whole group of guys were talking among themselves.

"I think it could be a girl. I heard some rumours about it," said a guy.

"Bah! Rumours cannot be trusted. I honestly don't care whether it's a girl or a guy. As long as the person is easy to bully," one guy said.

"Did I heard that someone was going to bully our new classmate?" a voice suddenly said.

The group of guys turned around to face the speaker. "Ur… Urameshi… We were just kidding!" they said simultaneously.

"That's great, I did hope you all were just kidding," Yusuke smiled "nicely" before he returned to his seat.

"Class!!!!! Teacher is on the way already. Settle down," Keiko said as monitor of the class.

The door opened and the teacher walked in. Behind him, a guy followed in the teacher's wake. The guy's hair was blonde, with a boy cut hairstyle. He was quite tall and handsome. In fact, he was handsome enough to be called a pretty boy. His body was slightly muscular which didn't make him look weak. As he looked at the class, his hazelnut eyes sparkled and his mouth broke into a smile. All in all, some of the female classmates had started to swoon. (. I'm sure that you can guess how he looks like and the effect he has on girls…)

"Class, this is your new classmate," the teacher announced. Turning to the new guy, he said," please introduce yourself."

"Hajimemashite, minna-san. Watashi wa Chris Leong. Dozo yoroshiku," Chris said.

"Chris, there's a place over there, beside Urameshi. Please take a seat," the teacher said.

"Hai… sensei." Chris said as he walked towards his seat and sat down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko went to Genkai's temple. Hiei, Kurama, and Botan were already waiting for them there.

"Ok, about our mission. It's like searching for a needle in a haystack. We have no idea where to look!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I can't believe Koenma gave us such a hard task. The crystal could be anywhere," Yusuke complained. "Baka baby Koenma!!!!"

"Yusuke! Don't call him that!" Botan cried as she delivered a punch to Yusuke.

"… Kids," Hiei commented.

"WHAT!? " Botan and Yusuke said in unison.

Keiko shoke her head, "here we go again…"

Kurama sighed. "I think we had better start planning our move now or we'll never get this done... Ever… "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the Yume Ice-cream shop, Chris was busy serving the customers.

"Chris," Mrs. Leong said. "Why don't you take a break? You look very tired and sleepy."

"Yes, mum."

"You better go sleep now. Are you going to be staying up late again tonight?"

"Yes, mum," Chris said as he took out his apron. "Thanks, mum. I'll go now…"

With that, Chris left the ice-cream parlour and headed home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Chris house, Chris changed out of his clothes and took a bath. He lied down on his bed and slept soundly. He woke up around 8 at night and went downstairs to have his dinner.

"Chris! Since when did you get back?" a voice asked.

"Hello grandma and grandpa. I got back around 4 hours ago," Chris replied.

"I see… Are you going to use "that" again?" his grandma asked.

Chris nodded his head.

Grandpa sighed and said in a serious tone, "you do know that it is dangerous for you to use "that". They might be able to trace it to you if you use it too often. They have their ways, you know…"

Chris sighed. "I know, grandpa. But I still must do it. For "him". "

Grandma shook her head, "very well. But please be very careful. It was already very risky to steal it. I can't believe you actually managed it."

Chris smiled and ate in silence. After dinner, he went up to his room. He took out his necklace which he always wore underneath his clothes. The necklace had a pendant that resembled a five-tailed fox. The fox was golden in colour with bright silver eyes. Smiling, Chris opened his cupboard. On the highest drawer in the cupboard, there was a carving of a five-tailed fox. Chris lifted his necklace near the carving and the carving began to glow. The drawer slid opened revealing its contents – a picture of Chris whole family as well as a ten-pointed star shaped crystal. Chris carried the crystal and put it on his bed. Chris sighed. He hope the Eye Crystal would be able to find "him" this time…


End file.
